Bloody Pages
by kawaiihana99
Summary: Kenpachi loses his journal that contains his life; from the time when he was born to the day before he lost it. Some how it finds it's way into the hands Hanataro & Rin. After reading the journal they found their fate is bound in this bloodly book.
1. Fate

In the fourth squad office a very timid seventh seat walk out of the captain office, his best friend Rin followed closely behind. "Hanataro what did your captain want from you?" Rin was just finishing his ice cream Hanataro bought him before he left into his captain's office. The two small boys just became friends while they when to the human world last month. Some of the other soul reapers started to believe that that the two were made for each other: One both reapers didn't like to fight unless they had to, two they both love sweets, three they both fear the 11th division and their captain.

"She wants me to go get paper work for Captain Zaraki! Oh I don't know what to do. Last time I saw him I blacked out."

"If you want I go with you. Then if one passes out the other can get us out in no time. Unless we both blackout, then we just have deal with the whole squad laughing at us. But that nothing new, that happens to us a lot right?"

"Thanks Rin."

"Plus I have something better than power. I have a friend like you. Every else in the world is nothing compared to friendship."

"Not even candy?" Hanataro grinned.

"Well, I candy is good. I think I have to pick candy over you," Hanataro gave sadden look, "nah it's friendship. Yeah friendship is the number one thing to me."

"Rin you're the best." The med reaper gave his friend a big hug, "I better get those papers; you know how scary Captain can get when I'm late with paper work." Both boys shuttered, "Hey maybe if we're lucky he's not in."

"I hope your right." The closer they got the 11th division the more powerful spiritual pressure became. When they walked into the compound all members of the squad gave the two young boys a death glare. "We should get out of here soon Hanataro." They quickly ran to Kenpachi office.

"You should say outside, I'll be back." Hanataro slowly open the door. "Um… I'm here for the paper work for Captain Unohana," Hanataro looked around, no one was around. "Um… hello…. anyone?"

"What are you two doing here?" Yumichika grabbed the two small soul reapers.

"I was here to pick up the... the pa… paper work," he looked down at his feet like he done wrong.

"It's good to see you again Yumichika." Rin bowed, "Hey we should bake a cake so…"

"Well it nice to see you again, I guess. The captain is out for the day and the Yachiru is somewhere around here, but to save you some time just grab the all the paper work on the table."

"Thank you," the two boys bowed and quickly ran for their life. Hanataro went inside his captain office to drop off the paper work. Rin stayed outside. Then he notices a small red book on the floor. _I wonder who's this._ The book was beaten up and falling apart. He opened the book the first page and a photo fell out of it. It was a torn a bit, but you could still see the young girl in it. She had long brown hair with purple eyes. She was standing next to a boy. He had long black hair with golden eyes. They were both smiling and hugging each other. He put back in the book.

"Rin what do you got there?" Hanataro ask while walked out of his captain office.

"I found this on the floor. I cheeked the first page, but there was no name in it. I did find a photo in it." He passed the photo to his friend, "They must be no older than us."

Hanataro looked at the photo. It gave him a warm feeling in his heart, "I feel like I know them from somewhere."

"That so weird, I had the same feeling." They both look at the photo again, "Maybe we should read it to see who book is it."

"If it can tell us who it belongs, I don't see why not. Come over to my room after you shift tonight; we can read it then. I have to go clean the 6th division right now." Hanataro hugged his best friend and went back to work. "I'll see you later."

"I'll bring a sleeping bag then," Rin smiled and when back to the 12th division.

*later that night*

Hanataro just got out of the shower, when a knock came from the door. _It must be Rin,_ "Come on in I'll be right out." He put on his pj's, but before he looked at his birth mark. It was three claw marks on his left shoulder. Giving out a big sigh Hanataro finished getting dress. "Make yourself at home," to late Rin found his way into the sweet cakes Hanataro just bought. "Do you have to every sweet thing in my house every time you come over?"

"I got hungry," Rin stuffed the rest in this mouth. "Don't worry I pay you back."

"We both know that's not going to happen anytime soon. You'll just eat them again."

"That not far to me,"

"Far or it's true?"

"You got a point. Where can I get dress?"

"In the bathroom down the hall," He pointed the way. "I'll be making some tea while you change."

"I'll be right back," Rin walk into the bathroom. He pulled off his lab coat and robe. He looked at his right shoulder birth mark, it was three claw marks. After looking at it he finished getting dress. "So when can we start reading?"

"Rin are you ok you were there for a long time," Hanataro passed his friend some green tea.

"I'm fine, just a little slow. I had a long day at work." Rin picked up the book, "Shall we start?"

**Journal one**

Demon that all I been ever called every moment in my poor life. "You good for noting demon," even my own parents called me that. Should I even call them that? Parents should love you and give you everything, but not mine. Well I understand why. Mother was raped by my real Father. So she had me only because she thought I was her husband child. They only found out that I was not his when I was born. I look noting like the two. I look like that Arrancar father of mine. I never even meet the man before, and I hate him.

Father and Mother would beat me just for looking at them. Even if I call them Mother or Father they starve. I'm only child how can I do any wrong? Just because of my eyes look like his? I hate this family, but they are all I have.

I wish that one day I can leave this room. I never even saw the sky. Oh how I long to feel the sun on my skin for the first time. The only way out of this hell is though the books in this room. At least that one thing they gave me. I learned everything from these books. I even found this red journal to write in.

I would rather die than live in is home. Anything is better than this place. Please someone kill me or let me free!

**Journal two**

Today the only people I know were killed. The house was burn down because of me. The village found out that a son of an Arrancar lived here. Even If they hated me and hated them they didn't have to die for my soul. Why do I live a mournful life? I do not want to see anyone blood be shed because of me ever again. At least I can see the sun for the first time. And there were eight, eight clouds that day.

**Journal thirteen**

It's been two month since I had anything to eat. I don't think I can make it much longer in this world. No one will feed me. They know me as the Demon. I can feel darkness covering my body.

**Journal fourteen**

I woke up today and found myself cover in white band aids. A young girl was at my side. She looked like she tended my wounds. I knew from that day that girl was my angel, my light to the dark demon's world.

*Back to Rin and Hanataro*

"That's good for tonight," Rin looked at his friend.

"No more I want to know more. It so sad! I have to know if it ends happily," Hanataro begged for more.

"I have to get up at four to go to work. We can read it again on our break," in put the book down on the end table. "Night"

"Night" The two friends went to bed.

*the next day*

It was around five am in the soul society when frightful scream broke through the city. It was coming from the captain of the eleventh squad. "Where is it? Yachiru where did you put my book! I need that book it had everything! My life is in that!"

"Ken-chan I didn't touch your journal. You told me a thousand time before not to every touch your journal. Kenny if you want I can have the whole squad look for it," the little pink hair girl smiled trying to calm down her captain.

"NO!" The little girl jump back; "No one can see what's in that book," he sat down on the bed hands in his hair. The little girl sat his back and began to play with his bells. After a few long minutes the large man began to cheer up. "You know brat you can always find one way cheer me up."

"You are my whole world. I'll do anything to make you happy. I'll find that book no matter what. Now come on we have to train those wimps into shape."

Kenpachi gave her a toothy grin, "That sounds pretty damn good right now." _I need to find that book before it too late. No one can ever know what is in there._

* * *

So I'm going to spend my birhtday fixing all my stories. I want fix them before I can write anymore. Maybe it can help woth the writers block I have for the past month. ~chubbylover~


	2. A Light in This Dark World

Hanataro woke up to the sound of Captain Zaraki screaming. _I feel sorry for the person who ticks off Captain Zaraki._ Looking at the sun his eyes widen, "I'm late!" He quickly jumped out of bed. He packed his bag full of his "special pills" he got for his birthday, plus a lunch for him and some sweet cakes. He looked at the book. _I wonder who you belong to?_

*At the 11th division*

"So does any one of you want to fight me?" Kenpachi was in a bad mood since he got home this morning. His journal was stolen and he was going to make life hell for everyone. "Come I know one of ya wants a fight!" He walked up and down his lineup.

"Ikkaku is it me or our Taichou is in a bad mood? He does not look beautiful at all." Yumichika whispered to bald third seat.

"Maybe it just his time of the month," They both began to laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Kenpachi grabbed the two men. Their eyes widen "You two maken' jokes eh?" His hand grasped their collar firmly. "We'll see what so funny NOW!" He threw them clear across the training ground. The large captain readied his sword. "Who else wants to crack jokes? I fight anyone who says one more damn Word!" Yumichika brushed himself of while Ikkaku ready his weapon. "You want a fight; I give you a fight Ikkaku!" He changed at his fellow soul reaper; knocking him out with one blow. Yumichika held his zanpakuto up in defense. "You want a go too, Yumichika?"

Yachiru laughed at their pain, "Kenny you have a meeting right now. We can play later, kay." The little girl jumped on his back. "Take care of Baldy while we're gone because Kenny want to play some more."

Kenpachi growled in anger when his past his fallen member. "Hear me out all of you! Next person who ticks me off today will be their last!" He walked out leaving his men shaking.

Ikkaku slowly woke up. "What happen?"

"He knocked you out in just one hit it was with the butt of his blade. You're right Ikkaku it is his time of the month." Yumichika fixed his hair, "He might actually carry out his threat."

"What was it?" He asked fearing the worst.

"He is going to kill the next person who makes him mad." Yumichika fixed his feathers also. "Now I'm going to train for I can stand some kind of chance."

*Somewhere by Hanataro*

"Hanataro, I'm here!" Rin jumped on top Hanataro, knocking him over in the process. Both boys started to laugh. "Ready?"

"Only if you get off me first," Rin quickly got up.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok," The healer brushed himself off. "Where should we eat today?"

"How about we eat at the gardens in the fourth division?"

"We always eat there," Hanataro sighed.

Rin was giving him a puppy dog face, "I like it there it nice and sunny unlike my squad, but we could east there instead. I don't think we are doing any experiments today, but then again..."

"Eating at the four sounds good to me," Hanataro pulled Rin to his squad. They sat under a shaded tree eating while flipping through the pages in the book.

"Where did we leave off Hanataro?"

"Um she was an angel," He said with a mouth full of chicken.

"Right, I knew from that day that girl was my angel, my light to this dark demons world…" Rin began

**Journal fifteen**

I looked around the dark room, _Where_ _am I?_ A small girl about my age looked down at me. Never had I seen anyone look at me with such compassion, those purple orbs looked heavenly. _I must be dead if an angel saved me._ The young girl had the most an amazing smile "Am I dead?" I muttered.

"Why would you say that?" The girl smirked. "You're in my home," she looked at the dark cave walls, "Um… a cave home. I almost died saving your sorry ass so you better be grateful!"

She was no angel nonetheless she was still kinder to me than anyone else I meet in my life. No she will always be my angel no matter what, or at less I hope.

"My name is Yachiru. What's yours?" Her warm smiled came back.

"I don't have a name unless you call me Demon like the rest of the world." The boy hissed bitterly.

"Don't you dare give me attitude!" She smacked hard on the head, "So, you're him; the son of the Arrancar who comes and torments this town." She got up to leave. _My angel has forsaken me?_ "I'm sorry, but you have me now and we'll be friends forever!" the girl demanded as she gave me some water.

I have to admit that took me by surprise. We just meet and she wants to be my friend. This must be some cruel joke. "You're not afraid? I'm the son of an Arrancar! A curse," I laughed. I move to the sitting position. I wanted to scare her. I even show her my sharp teeth. She just busted up laughing. I mean rolling on the ground laughing. I starting to think this girl am not all there, but still I had this warm feeling inside. I never got this feeling in my whole life. What could this feeling be?

"So, I'm Yachiru, the daughter of a killer. You don't get out much do you? Here in Zaraki everyone has a curse. You get used to it. It's a kill or be killed world. So, you're not that special."

"Then why did you save me? Wouldn't it be easier to just let me die? You could have killed me in my sleep if you wanted to!"

"Just because it a world of blood and death doesn't mean I have to live by it," She smiled. "Now, I'm going out. You can leave if you want, but like I said we are going to be friends. In other word I'll just hunt you down if you leave, you got that!" She picked up some that caught my eye.

"What's that?"

"You never saw a zanpakuto? You must have live under a rock," She threw at me. "A man by the name Kenpachi gave it to me. Do you know what that name mean at least?" I nodded no. "He was a man that never die in battle no matter how many cut he had. He was my great grandfather. I want to be like him someday, so I can change this cold world. He was the one who care about the children of Zaraki. He died trying to save poor saps like you." I gave her whatever it was called back.

Her own grandfather saved people like me? He must have been a crazy to save poor doomed souls like me. Never in my life has any one cared about me. Hearing his story made want to pay back this girl with my life. I promise that I will do anything to make her dream come true. "Can I come with you?"

"Can you fight?"

"I can learn."

"You better cuz I'm not taking care of no babies, got that."

From that day Yachiru and I never left each other side. She taught me how to fight. She said I was really good at it too. As we spend more time together the more a burning feeling in my heart grew. I think it was called love, or that's what I read.

*End*

"Wow," Hanataro sat up. "That Yachiru girl sweet, but kind of scary."

"I know just like the one we know, sweet on the outside but evil inside. Hanataro you don't think it's her book?"

"Nah, Yumichika told me she hates to read. Unless Captain read to her."

"Good, if it was hers book she would kill us right on the spot. So who do you think it is?"

"I have no idea, but that has to wait. I have to back to work."

"This time you can come over to my house." Hanataro nodded yes, "See you then."

*Back to Kenpachi*

Kenpachi walked into the captain meeting leaving the little girl behind. "Have fun Kenny!"

"Thanks brat." He smiled and walked into the meeting room.

"Thank you for joining us Zaraki Taichou. Some of the captains and I were wondering why you were yelling this morning. Was it some kind of cry for help?" Captain Yamamoto looked at the angry Captain.

"None of damn business, you have the right to know my personal life."

"Captain Zaraki you have no right to raise you voice!" the older man slammed his cane on the floor.

"If we're here to talk about my life then I'll be leaving." Kenpachi began to walk away when Kuchiki Byakuya spoke up.

"Yamamoto Taichou has not permitted your leave."

"You have something to say Kuchiki?" The sixth captain stayed quite. They just glared at each other, "Noting eh?" He looked back at the old man "Let get this straight! I do whatever I damn please! I don't have to tell you anything about my life! You don't see me putting my nose in your life! Just stay away or I'll kill any one you tries to do this again!" He stormed out of the room. "Yachiru, we're going for a walk." All of the Captains never saw captain Zaraki so angry.

"Kay," the girl jumped on his back. "Where are we going?" she giggled.

"Anywhere, but here!"

* * *

Yeah still trying to fix everything. I almost done!

~chubbylover~


	3. Love Knots

*Rin house*

"Wow Rin you house is a mess," Hanataro slowly made his way to the bedroom. After passing old candy wrappers, dirty clothes, and who knows what.

"I know I'm never have any time to clean anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I rather spend my time with my best friend." Rin

"And that is?"

"You" Hanataro blushed. He never had a friend yet alone a best friend before. "Aright where were we?"

"Um… The writer just made a new friend maybe even a new love."

**Journal sixty**

"Hey, boy! Stop sitting around, you still have work!" That all she tells me anymore. Boy this boy that. I never get anytime to myself any more. I all want to do is just relax and write, I'm lucky yo get one journal in a year. It's been 50 years since we meet and still she thinks of the little boy who owes his life to her. I guess I do owe her, but I am not little anymore! I older than here by three years! But she gives me food, a place to stay, and trains me, I guess she can call me whatever she wants.

I had been training every day with wooden swords. She says that I not ready for a real Zanpakuto yet. I know I can take it, but I mustn't disobey my angel even if she mean and rude. Like yesterday she made me climb some cliff!

"Boy, climb up that deadly cliff and grab that watermelon."

"You have to be joking!"

"Do you want to eat?"

My growling stomach answer for me, "yeah, but why do I have to do it? You know you're the better climber."

"Fine, you win. Well just go hungry for the night, poor me who gave you everything has to stave once again." Why does she always have to play with my feelings for her?

**Journal sixty-six**

"Boy! What are you doing now? Don't you want to get strong?"

"I'm sorry I was just writing."

"Writing isn't that what girls do, write in a journal?"

"You're a girl I don't see you doing it."

"Cuz, that's for babies and weak men like you."

There she goes again making jokes about me. "At least I can write and read!" I cover my mouth. Oh how I wish I didn't say that, the only thing that ever got her mad was calling her dumb.

"Fine then, if that's how you want it." I knew this wasn't going to be good. She grabbed me by long hair dragging to a tree. She grabbing a rope she tied me up. Drawing her Zanpakuto she placed it at my neck. "So you what do you say again?" For some strange reason I found this funny.

"I just called you dumb," I began to laugh. Oh I'm going to die for sure.

She was dumbfounded. I've never talk back to her ever. Her blade pressed closer to my neck drawing some blood. What happen next I would have never thought it would be. She kissed me.

"It's about time you started to act like a man, boy." She walked back into our home.

"Hey where are you going?"

"You're a man untie yourself." Yep, I still love her.

"Just get me untied."

"Nagh, I think I like you tied better. It nice to see you in pain it's funny."

"This is not funny at all! Come on untie me now!" She kept on laughing, "I'll teach you how to read."

"I rather be a fighter than have a brain, that's why you're so weak."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Just get me down!"

"In that case, I want you to learn how to act like a true man"

"Is that what you really want? I'll give it to you."

"No I don't want that, I just love messing with you." She gave me kiss on the lips. Then slam me across the face. For the first time since we meet she was nice to me, kind some kind of weird way. "What you're not going to ask me out, I just gave you a kiss twice?"

"And slap me too."

"That how I'll show you love. Get used to it." Did she just say she loved me? Wait, she did. I would jump for joy if I wasn't tied up.

"Are you going to untie me now?"

"Night, oh one more thing, you will teach me how to read tomorrow in return I'll give you my great grandfather Zanpakuto to use from now on." I guess I can get used to her acting like this. Love what an adventure.

*End*

"Aw, she likes him," Rin smiled. Hanataro was sleeping on Rin bed. He curled up next his friend. "Night, Hanataro."

*Somewhere in the Gotei 13*

Kenpachi walk home from the day's walk. It was long and quiet until; "Kenny you didn't have to be so mean," the girl wined.

"You don't get it. You don't know what's in that book you know?"

"I always asked but you never told me."

"Do you know why I called you Yachiru?"

"You say it was the only person you ever look up to."

"Do you know why?" The little girl nodded no, "She was my teacher, friend, but most of all my one love." One tear fell from his cheek on to the girl hand.

"Kenny, don't cry. You can't cry, your Kenpachi, the greatest warrior in the whole world."

"I haven't felt like this since I fought Ichigo. I forgot how it feels to alone and broken in the world."

"You still have me."

"Yeah, I still have you, but I still wonder what it would be like if she was still here. I would give up my captain post just to see here and the twins again."

"Kenny, so who is this girl you love, and who are the twins?" The little girl pulled in his hair.

"I guess I have to tell you about my sons and wife."

She looked at happily, "I have family!"

"Had…"

* * *

So here is the new updated chapter. . I still need a beta.

~chubbylover~


	4. True Love

"Kenny I never knew you had a wife. I always thought you only had me. Why didn't you ever tell me about your family? How did you meet her, how old are you sons, or like what ever happen to them? Kenny?"

"I never want to tell you anything because I didn't want you to worry about me. You're like a daughter to be, it's not right for you to deal with my pain." The little girl sat on her 'father back'.

"Kenny, you mean the world to me. I'll do anything to you can smile again."

His kiss her daughter on forehead. "That means a lot, brat." He smiled, "I guess I can tell you about you mother. We first meet in darkest of places…"

*Rin house*

Hanataro was the first to wake up that day. He didn't have to go to work until later today. "Rin, are you up?"

"Five more minutes Hanataro. We were up late reading," Rin complained.

"Fine I'll read it. You can just sleep while read."

"Fine by me," Rin pulled the covers over his head.

**Journal sixty-seven**

"Boy get up, we have work to do. You start Zanpakuto training today."

I didn't feel so hot. It wasn't being out in the cold. The dream was always the same a girl crying out in pain. Every time I closed my eyes that blood curdling cry that kept replaying in my mind. It sounded like my angle in pain. Now it even played in my head when I was awake, "Why should I? It's not like you're going to let me down any time soon."

"You're moody this morning; I must be doing my job." She cut me down. I didn't say a word, even when I hit the floor face first. She help picked me up, "Hey, what's wrong?" She snuggled next to me.

It felt nice to have her by my side, the dirt and all.

"I had an awful dream."

She looked me in the eyes. "About what?"

I didn't want to worry her so I lied, "Nothing."

"Hey, don't look so down." She smacked me hard across the face. That did the job the screaming stopped.

"Why do you always be like that?" She moved closer into my chest. She even wrapped her arms around my skinny waist.

"Why do you always have to be a baby?" She rubbed the bottom of my chin.

"I asked you first, I not going to tell you anything until you answer my question."

"I need to make you stronger. You call me your angel, right? As your angel I have to save you."

"From what?"

"Yourself," I moved her hair out of her face, so I could get better view of her eyes. She had the most concern face just like when we first meet. She never showed that side before, I like it. "I don't want you to be weak. You're to kind."

"I don't want to fight; it's just not in my blood."

"I wasn't in mine either," her words where bitter.

"How can you do it?" I must find out the true, she can't keep it all bottled up.

"I do it to better the world. I fight so I can get stronger."

"Stronger, you can kill anyone who gets in your way, even some hollows."

"Not everyone," one tear formed in her eye.

"Yachiru, who is it you want to kill?"

"I want to get stronger so I can kill your father. That man does not deserve to live." Tears started to form in her eyes. "That man had no right to kill my family! Neither my mother nor my brother should have been killed; HE even left me to DIE! I will kill him. Even if I die I get him in the next life. I'll hunt down till the end of time! That's why I wanted to become your friend. I was using you, I was hoping that one day he would come and get you back. Then I would kill him." Her tears fell nonstop. All I could do was hugged her to know I was there for her.

Father, how I hate that word. He only brought me pain. The more I hear about the man the more hate him. He gave left in a home who hated me. Every night I go hungry. I had to sleep in the dark. I hated the dark; It just showed how alone I always was. Not anymore, I have my angel, my Yachiru.

"Yachiru, don't cry. I'm here; I'll always here for you. I won't let him harm you any further." Her tears began to stop, "I promise from this day forth, I'll act like the demon I should be; the blood thirsty Demon of Zaraki. Father if you can hear me, you better watch you back. I will kill you for what you have done! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Boy, you don't have to be so kind. I was never kind to you. I used you."

"Never been kind? You gave me a home, food, and most of all you gave me someone to love." Her eyes began to tear, maybe she finally hear my world of love. She is really starting to show her feeling. Not the one from last night, but one of true love.

"You're my demon," She kissed me on the cheek, "only mine."

"You're my angel," I kissed her on the lips, "only mine."

"I'm new at this. So I don't know what …"

I hugged her tightly, "It's fine, and I like you being here. That's all I need."

**Journal seventy-one**

For once the world seemed to be right. Life was great, even if I had that dream every night. I told Yachiru about it and she said it was nothing to worry about. I know she is my better half so I put it behind me; hopefully it will go away with time. Every day I train with my angel and every day I became stronger. For my hard work she gave me her grandfather Zanpakuto. It really meant it; she gave it to me. Not to train with but to keep. I think she gave him to me because I knew his name. Rise from the gates of darkness….."

"That's funny the page after is gone." Hanataro stopped.

"I wonder why the writer would rip out that page."

"Who knows," Hanataro looked at the book. "It looks like it wasn't the only one either. Lots of other pages are missing too."

"Who knows, I can I read it now?" Hanataro pass him the book.

**Journal ninety**

I loved my life. I finally became the man I wanted; a one who love his wife, a fighter, also I had no more worries. I have had that dream for over five years. No one ever talked about my father for over ten years. I started to believe that he finally died, even Yachiru didn't think of him. Even having no name didn't bother me. All I need was my lovely wife by my side. She still calls me boy, babe, or even Demon. I don't mind the last one much. She only calls me that one when we have sex…"

Rin and Hanataro began to blush deep red.

"Rin let's skip that chapter too." Hanataro grabbed the book, "Aright is seems good. Who knew life would be so great? Start here,"

**Journal ninety-three**

Until my angel began sick, "Yachiru are you alright?" I walk into our bedroom. She was pale as ever, more than a hollow. She didn't answer, she just smiled. "I made some soup, it's hot so be careful."

"Thank babe," she grabbed her stomach in pain. I past her a bag; I knew shortly after she did that she threw up. I didn't know what to do. She has been like this for over a month now. Neither of had any idea of medical stuff. I don't even know what to call it. I just knew she could stay like this. I need to find help fast.

"I have to go to work Rin. We get back tonight." Hanataro grad is med bag. "Meet me by my room. I'm getting ready for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"The some of the eleventh are leaving to the world of the living. I have baggage them up when they come back."

"You're to kind Hanataro, I'll see you later." Rin grabbed his lab coat and walk out to his squad.

* * *

Well I'm almost done with this story rewrites.

~chubbylover~


	5. Can't Shake This Feeling

Last night the two friends got of work late, but Hanataro let Rin spend the night. Both of the two soul reapers were to tired to read any of the book. When the morning came around Rin woke up to an empty room. _I guess Hanataro already left to the work._ He got up and made his bed. Looking to Hanataro bed it was undone. _Wow he must have been in a rush to not make is bed. I better make it, it the right thing to do he always giving me sweets._ After Rin make the beds he went down to get something to eat. _I wonder if he has some sweet bread_. After digging around Hanataro cabinets he found sweet bread and old green tea. Eating alone made Rin realize something, "It's very boring without Hanataro here; it just like being in the lab again when I didn't have people to talk to." He groaned hitting his head on the little table. A little white paper caught his eyes. "Oh what's this?" There was a note from his best friend.

_Rin I had to go to the world of the living. It's really bad if that they called me out so early. I won't be back for a while. I try to get more sweets while I'm out. Oh I found some drawing in the book and some more photos in the back of the book. They were in a small envelope. Some look like there taken in Rukongai. I know I've seen the one of the tree by the river before the one with the small writing on it. I think I've might have past it when I go see my friend Ganju Shiba. Then again I never go out there much. _

_–Hanataro-_

_Sorry that I didn't get to say bye in person._

When Rin finish reading the letter his tea cup broke, "Hanataro…" tear formed his eyes. _Why am I crying? He going to be all right, you'll see. However, I can't fight the urge that I will never see him again. No Rin you are over reacting. _He looked back down to the cup, _I can't shake that feeling. I know I can read a bit to get my mind off Hanataro._

Rin open the book to the last page. It was full of pictures and drawing. _I bet Hana was trying use these as some kind of clue. _Looking at the drawing he couldn't get anything out of them, but one photo caught his eye, the one of the river and tree. _How odd, I know I've been there before. _Another caught his eye, it was the girl in the story; she much older than the first pictures that he and Hanataro found. She looked so happy while grabbing her slightly larger stomach. Her husband must have made her laugh before he took the picture. He could but help notice that she was pregnant. _I bet that is why she was sick and they didn't know why._ She was bigger than most women he saw. He wasn't calling her fat just that she was most likely caring a twins.

The more he looked at her the more he notices "Wow she looks just likes… me." He couldn't help but say that out loud. Grabbing the one from the front of book he compared the two. Looking more carefully he notices that the first one she looks likes him too. Her skin was white like… _Hanataro… people always say we look alike, but we can't brother can we? Nah, it can't be._ He looked back at the boy photo. _He has the same hair color as Hanataro, plus he was small and short like him, then again I'm just as short. He was just tanner then us. _He looked at another photo. This one was of the boy, he was much older. _That man, I know I've seen him somewhere. I know that smile. _The more his stared at the photo the more began to think about his real parents. He knew that his mother died giving birth to him, and he was told his father left him when his mother died. It made him fill like he was the cause his parents pain.

_I have to know, Who they are!_ Rin went outside the gates of the city he lived in. Of course he had made a pit stop home to pick up some food. He didn't want to eat all of Hanataro food and grad a map of the Rukongai from the lab. Sure he would get yelled at for skipping out on work, maybe even used as an experiment but he wanted to find this author.

_I'll follow the main river I know I'll find that tree. _Rin looked at all the flower and trees. He never seen so many green things, excluding the experiments he mess with. "We never have this many plants in the city." He felt like he was in a whole new world. "Now should I go up river or down? Well in the book he did say they live in a nasty town and all those are down river. He was about to make his way down river when he was attack by a something.

"It's nice to see my grandchild is still alive and well." A Pale man with a hole in his chest smiled.

Rin tried to run to go find some, "Help!"

*In the world of the living*

A small soul reaper was doing his job, healing every fallen member. All was fine until he felt something was wrong with _Rin_. He knew it was against order to leave, but he was worried about his friend. "Rukia I have to go back something is wrong with Rin."

"You can't leave now you still have a job to do." She yelled back as she attacked an oncoming hollow.

"I don't care he need me!" When he opened the gate to back home an unknown enemy attacked him from the other side. "RUKIA HELP!"

"Hanataro," Rukia yelled as she watch the little soul reaper got pulled into the gate. His eyes glazed white with horror.

*Back to Kenpachi*

He didn't go to work today. He had a headache from Yachiru crying all night.

(Flashback)

It broke his heart seeing the young girl getting over excited over her family, but it made him glad that she didn't get mad at him for keeping at big part of his past from the little girl. How did love her bright smile it reminded him of his wife. _Yachiru she so much like you, how can I tell her that you are no longer living? After all these years it still hurt me to talk about ya, angel._ A calming wind blew past them. _Ya sure?_ This time the wind place a white flower petals on his nose. Taking a deep breath he began to form words. "Yachiru, do you really want to see them?"

"Yeah more than anything!" He looked at the girl and sighed, picking her up he led her to forest where he grew up in. "Kenny where are we going?" He didn't answer the girl. "Oh it's a surprise!" After it seem like they been walk for days, more live an hour but Yachiru thought otherwise, they made it to a tree with a carvings on it. They were little letters one the tree. One was a y for Yachiru, r and h but he couldn't even remember their names. It wipeout from his memory.

"This is your family; they all died on the same day. My wife died giving birth to my sons. I can't even remember their names."

"What happen for you to lose them Kenny, you are the person in the world no one can be you." She asked.

"I wasn't back then, I couldn't even kill the person I hated the most. He's the one who made all my pain."

"Who?"

"My father, he stabbed my wife when she was child. I fought him back as much as I could, but in the end all I could do was push him back. I went back to my dyeing wife; she already had my first born in her arm and the second on the way. I told her to stop she was killing herself, but she wouldn't. She and I knew it was her time. I used my strength and my spiritual pressure to buy her sometime until my second son was born. I wish I could tell you their names. All I know that they were name after her brother first and middle name. That was her last words their names and "I will see you in the next life". She left me with two beautiful sons. I washed up my sons and place them in our bed while I buried Yachiru here under this tree." He ran his hand over the carvings.

Tear where in the little girl face, he knew she was crying the whole time every time he tried to stop the story she kept asking him to go on. "Kenny what about the boys, what happen to them?"

"That night when my father came back for round two I didn't stand a chance. I was taken down, even when I knew my sword's name."

"You knew its name so why can't you remember it now?"

"He hit me so hard when I black out I forgot everything. I do know he killed my sons, because when I woke up they were nowhere to be found."

"Don't you keep in that book you were looking for this week?"

"He ripped out the pages." Yachiru hugged her father. She was crying more than ever before in her life. She couldn't help her Kenny at all. Kenpachi thought it was best to go home for the night.

(End)

Kenpachi was drinking some sake when he felt it, a strong spiritual pressure. "Father…"

* * *

Yeah so I'm done with this story and the next chapter so be out before midnight.

~chubbylover~


	6. What's Lost is Found

Hanataro woke up with a major headache, "Agh my head." The little soul tried to get up but the metal chains around his body stop all movement. "I have to get out of here…"

"Hana…taro is that you?" A weak voice called out to him.

The seventh seat look toward the voice that called him out, it was his best friend. "Rin, please tell me that's you." Once again Hanataro tried to his arm, but was stop when Rin screamed in pain.

"Hana it hurts…" the scientist was grabbing his arm.

Hanataro stop, "Did you just felt pain when I moved?" Rin nodded weakly, "Rin I'm so sorry. I'll try not to move again."

"It's ok," Rin gave his famous smile. "It's nice that all the people I got kidnapped I got stuck with you." Rin tried to reach out to Hanataro when he groaned in pain, "Sorry Hanataro I forgot."

"How about we just talk instead of moving?" Even in cold cell the two still had a good time each other.

*The Soul Society*

Captain Yamamoto called all the captains for an emergency meeting. "As you may know that today there was a powerful spiritual pressure coming from the outside of the city." Kenpachi walked in to the meeting late. "It's nice of you to join us after what happen yesterday."

"If you don't mind I would like to make this quick, I have to be somewhere right now," He growled.

"Everyone could feel it from miles away." Unohana tried to lighten the mood, "If I recall that was the same pressure from over fifty years ago."

"You don't mean the one from when Ukitake and me went to go fight do you?" Shunsui asked Unohana.

"That the day we fought the arrancar what was his name?" Ukitake was trying to remember.

"Yokoshima that's the bastard's name," Kenpachi clench his fist together.

"Yeah that's it, that the day we found those two boys in that cave." Ukitake coughed a bit.

Kenpachi pressure spike, "What did you just say?"

"All he said was that when he and Kyōraku Taichou found two boys." Byakuya glared at the six foot captain.

"That what I thought I heard. Tell me what ever became of those two boy parents?"

"Zaraki Taichou we do not have time for this!" Head captain Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor. "We have to find this Arrancar before he kills again!"

"Don't you think I know that? I know that better than any one! Let me ask that again, do you know what became of those two boys parents or what happen to those boys?"

"As far as we know their mother died. We found a freshly buried grave by a tree. As for the father was nowhere to be found. We took the boys to fourth squad to get treated. I believe they were adopted into the soul society. They are doing fine now, they are even soul reapers. I think their names were Rin Tsubokura and Hanataro Yamada. Why does that matter now?" Ukitake looked at the demon captain.

Kenpachi grabbed his head. "Rin Hanataro?

*Tiny flash back*

"Hey boy," Yachiru smiled as she died. "I have one last thing to tell you before I go." A young Kenpachi nodded at his wife. "I want to name them," She pointed to the older boy in his arms. "His name will be Hanataro. You got that, the one with left birthmark." He look at the little claw marks. It was like the one Yachiru had on both of her shoulders. "I know he'll be quite one. He wasn't too painful to birth." She brushed the little boy's black hair. "Now this one right here was harder for me. I know he'll be a ball of energy; Rin that's his name the one with the right birthmark." She cued the one in her arms. "If you have to just give them necklaces with their names on it."

"You have no trust in me do you. Why would I ever forget such beautiful boy's names?"

"I love you…. I'll see you in the next life."

"Ok," Kenpachi brushed the hair out of her face. "Yachiru," She didn't answer back. She had already passed on. The two boys began to cry. They knew they lost something important to them. "Don't cry daddy's here." He began to hum a song to calm them down.

*End*

"Tell me did they have birthmarks that look like claws?"

Unohana answer this time, "Yes both of them did why you ask?"

_They're alive, they been alive this whole time since I've been here. _"My sons are alive?" All the captains looked at the blood thirsty Taichou, but the happy moment was interrupted by a hell butterfly. "Both Rin Tsubokura and Hanataro Yamada have been kidnapped by Arrancar Yokoshima." Kenpachi ran outside the door before anyone could stop him. _His going to pay this time, I will keep my promise Yachiru I will kill him this time._

*A cell somewhere*

Rin and Hanataro were trying their best to cheer each other up. "Hanataro I have something to tell you."

"What is it Rin?"

"I was thinking, that girl I the book kind of looks like me."

"You notice too? I thought she looked like me, but that would make us…"

"Related?" A cold voice came from behind the two soul reapers. "It's nice to see that my grandchildren are wide awake. All I need is for you father to come and we will have a nice family reunion."

* * *

So that all for tonight, at least I updated one new chapter today. Yeah it like one here so It pass my birthday but it still nice to at least to try and type. Well this almost kicked me out of my writer's block. That why it was so short. I still don't know how I am going to end this one yet.

~chubbylover~


End file.
